In current designs of gas bag modules, also termed airbag modules, the gas generator is attached directly to the partially assembled module by means of bolts and nuts as part of the assembly procedure, which requires a flange fitted to the housing of the gas generator. The disadvantage of these means of attachment and the consequent effect on the assembly sequence consists in that the batch quality control of the completed modules has to take place already at the production line and that any subsequent transportation of the modules fitted with gas generators can only proceed within the prescribed safety rules and regulations as applicable to hazardous goods. Furthermore, the flange at the gas generator housing requires assembly space and has to be differently positioned to suit the module involved, so that it becomes very difficult to standardize the housing for the gas generator and the advantages inherent in large batch production of such housings can only be reaped to a limited extent.